Green
by Midoriyugi-chan
Summary: Cute and fluffy it has Hiei in it if you care about who is in it like me please review so I can write the sequel to it.[Sequel to Blue Drink]Please read that one first.


**Green Eyes**

**This is a sequel of Blue Drink.**

**Konnichiwa minna!**

**I know I haven't been updating lately but I'm going to start typing more now that schools almost over.**

**Anywho let's get this fic started! Hiei read the credits...**

**Hiei: no.**

**Sam: do it!throws pocky**

**Hiei: fine Sam does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or me since I ripped up that contract.**

**Sam: I had copies made...**

**Hiei: Dammit!**

**Sam: Anyway Yugi, Duo, and Kero belong to me you will get descriptions.**

**Yugi: 15yrs. Long chesnut hair in a ponytail , lime green eyes with cat ears and a lime green lizard tail.**

**Duo: 19yrs. Long chesnut hair in a braid, cobalt blue eyes, blue lizard tail with pointy elf ears.**

**Kero: 17yrs. Long raven in a ponytail, lavender eyes with a purple tail and pointy elf ears.**

**It had been two weeks since Hiei's confession to Yugi. Hiei was sitting in the living room of his apartment polishing his katana as he watched some boring ningen(human) show. When he heard his cellphone ring, well technically it was Yugi's she had lent it to him. Plus, any idiot would be able to tell because of the "Change the World" ring tone which hardly suited Hiei.**

**He picked it up "...hello" Hiei groaned.**

**"Yugi?..." Duo's voice came from the reciever.**

**"This is Hiei" Hiei answered.**

**"Hiei?...Yugi let you borrow her cell phone again!" Duo said angrily.**

**"Yup" Hiei replied.**

**"Well, if ya see my sister tell her to get to her butt home" Duo said in a very annoyed tone.**

**"Alright,alright" Hiei said quickly just then he heard a tap on his window "I think she's here, bye Duo" Hiei said hanging up before Duo could say anything else.**

**He stood up and walked over to the window carefully opening it only to have Yugi fall inside landing on her head she stood up rubbing her head gingerly "that hurt..." Yugi groaned. Hiei sheathed his sword and layed it on the coffee table.**

**"Yugi-chan, daijobu(are you okay?)?" Hiei asked putting a hand on her shoulder only to have it knock her on her butt. **

**"Itai..." Yugi groaned rubbing her now sore butt.**

**"Gomen nasai(I'm sorry), what did I do?" Hiei asked.**

**"Nothin', I'm just really clumsy" Yugi said standing up and brushing herself off.**

**"Alright then" Hiei said laying down on the couch the show he had been partially watching was almost over. **

**Yugi plopped down on the edge of the couch, but she was sitting on Hiei's legs "...Yugi, you're sitting on my legs..." Hiei said trying to squirm his legs free but to no avail.**

**"So what?" Yugi finally answered.**

**"...well, could you move?" Hiei asked in an annoyed tone.**

**"...hm, okay" Yugi said happily as she layed down so her head was resting on Hiei's shoulder she noticed Hiei's face turn a light shade of red.**

**"I-I didn't mean THAT!" Hiei growled.**

**"You said move" Yugi smirked.**

**"Well move again!" **

**"No, this is comfortable" Yugi said snuggling against Hiei. He just sighed and gave in, there was no point trying to hide his feelings if he had already spilled his guts to her. He gently put his arms around her waist and started to fall asleep when the cellphone went off with its irritating ring tone Hiei picked it up and held it to his ear.**

**"...hello?" Hiei yawned begining to feel sleepy.**

**"It's Duo, is Yugi there?" Duo asked.**

**" Yeah" Hiei said non-chalantly.**

**"THEN TELL HER TO GET HER ASS HOME!" Duo shouted causing Hiei to fall off the couch and Yugi landing across his stomach. **

**"Gotcha" Hiei said before hanging up "you hear that Yugi?" Hiei asked.**

**"Who did'nt hear that?" Yugi sighed "well I better get home" Yugi said as she stood up. Hiei stood up as well then he noticed a certain scent in Yugi's breathe.**

**"Yugi, you're drunk."**

**"No, I'm not...I'm just very relaxed" Yugi said starting to lean forward.**

**"Obviously" Hiei sighed putting his hand against her shoulder to prevent her from falling down. " Well, I don't think your brother would mind if you stayed the night here" Hiei said tapping his chin in thought.**

**"Whatever" Yugi yawned as she sat down on the couch. Hiei looked at the t.v. and noticed the credits had started rolling so he turned off the t.v. he turned back to see Yugi was asleep on the couch. Hiei sighed and thought about calling Duo, but he figured that Duo would just yell some more. Plus, he didn't want Yugi going home like this. **

**He noticed she was shivering and threw a blanket over her, but she kept shivering. Then he rememered Yugi had told him that demon dragons were cold blooded and therefore unable to produce alot of body heat. He sighed again and sat down on the couch he shifted Yugi so her head was resting in his lap. She opened her eyes and looked up at Hiei "ssssssshhhhhh...go back to sleep Yugi..." Hiei cooed rubbing her back slowly and gently. **

**"Hiei, I have to go home..." Yugi yawned.**

**"You can stay here for the night" Hiei said calmly.**

**"Okay" Yugi said happily as she snuggled against Hiei. Her cat ears flicked a few times against his stomach tickling him he stared at her ears for a few minutes and he couldn't resist scratching them. Yugi started to pur like a little kitten and Hiei couldn't help but laugh. Then finally she fell asleep and Hiei soon fell asleep as well.**

**The next morning Hiei was abruptly awakened by someone knocking on his door he gently lowered Yugi's head to the couch and padded over to the door. He opened the door and there was Duo standing in front of him with Kero standing behing him.**

**"Okay, I know why Duo is here...but why are you here Kero?" Hiei asked.**

**"To make sure that Duo doesn't kill you" Kero sighed. **

**"Why didn't Yugi come home last night?" Duo asked angrily.**

**" I let her sleep here" Hiei said calmly.  
**

**"C'mon Duo, I'm sure Yugi will be fine let's leave the two love birds alone,bye Hiei" Kero said giving Hiei a wink as she pushed Duo down the hallway. Hiei sighed and shut the door ever since Duo had found out about Yugi and Hiei being a couple he'd been really over protective. He walked back into his living room to see Yugi sitting on the couch stretching.**

**"well, nice to see you're awake" Hiei said happily. **

**Yugi nodded and undid her ponytail letting her chesnut hair cascade around her she then took a brush out of her pocket. "You carry a brush around with you?" Hiei asked with a sweatdrop.**

**"With this much hair I don't really have a choice" Yugi said as she began brushing her hair "itai!" Yugi yelped as her arm flinched and she pulled it back down to rest in her lap.**

**"What's wrong Yugi?" Hiei asked as he sat down next tro her.**

**"I hit my arm on the coffee table when we fell off the couch" Yugi said pointing to a large bruise on the inside on her right elbow.**

**"Ouch, here let me help you then" Hiei said grabbing the brush and guiding it through her silky tresses. Hiei loved the smell of Yugi's hair it smelled of green apples and lavender he then took the lime green ribbon that Yugi used to tie her hair back with, but instead of putting it in a low ponytail he put her hair up in a high ponytail. "There you go" Hiei said as he finished tying the knot.**

**"Arigatou(thank you),Hi-chan but why did you put my hair in a high ponytail?" Yugi asked.**

**"Cause you're cuter with it up high Yu-chan" Hiei said placing a kiss on the back of her neck Yugi felt shivers run up and down her spine. "Hey, Yu-chan there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."**

**"What is it ?" Yugi asked.**

**"You sure you wanna know?" Hiei asked resting his chin on her right shoulder.**

**"Just tell me already..." Yugi groaned slowly becoming annoyed.**

**"Fine...will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear she froze up for a minute making Hiei start to worry but then she whipped around and kissed him on the lips with so much force he fell on his back. After what seemed like an hour Yugi finally let Hiei breathe."D-DAMN...what was that for?" Hiei panted as batted some of Yugi's hair out of his face.**

**"For asking me" Yugi said resting her head on Hiei's chest.**

**"Hm, I should of asked sooner" Hiei snickered. **

**Owari(the end)**

**Sam: Not much to say but that took long enough to type but it was fun...I wish I had a "Change the World" ring tone oh well, every time I write a story I get so jealous of Yugi I wish Hiei would ask me to marry him...poor me with my crazy, twisted, unrealistic fantasies. Matta ne(See ya later) until next time.**


End file.
